Descubrir
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Muchas veces cuesta  aceptar que nos pasa: el amor, los celos. Pero descubrirlo, en este caso, sin dudas, cambió la vida de él.


**Descubrir.**

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la única propietaria de todo esto. Yo solo fantaseo poder ser la mínima parte de lo que ella es.**_

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley se levantó esa mañana, con una sensación distinta en el pecho. Era raro, por un momento pensó que era hambre, pero no, y aunque el estómago le reclamaba alimentos, no era ese el motivo de su malestar. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver como Harry aún dormía plácidamente abrazado al huevo de oro del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ron sonrió, agradecía a Merlín que su amigo sea tan buena persona y lo haya perdonado por ser tan grosero con él. Un ronquido estremeció la habitación, Ron no tuvo que preguntarse quien era, Seamus estaba entregado completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.<br>¿Qué era eso que aún lo invadía? Recordaba haber tenido un sueño, pero no lo recordaba con claridad. Tal vez entre ese olvidado sueño y el ahora, insoportable apetito, que lo atosigaba estaban conspirando para hacerle sentir todo aquello.  
>Sin Harry, Ron se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, se alegró de ver a Hermione allí, como era habitual estaba leyendo.<p>

—Buen día, Hermione —saludó.

—Buen día, Ron —saludó ella, levantando su vista del libro —¿Harry?

—Duerme, creo que el Torneo lo está agobiando.

—¿De veras Ronald? Pensé que eso lo relajaba —respondió irónica la chica.

—Lo siento, quise decir que… olvídalo, ¿Qué lees?

—Algo que tal vez, pueda ayudar a Harry a develar el misterio del huevo, pero hasta ahora no encuentro nada —dijo bufando y bajando la vista de nuevo al libro. Un mechón cayó sobre sus ojos y Ron se quedó contemplándola. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación en su pecho, desconocida, inquietante ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello? ¿Algo andaba mal en él? ¿Problemas de salud, tal vez? Ron negó con la cabeza, tenía solo catorce años ¿Qué problemas podría tener? Maldijo para sí mismo intentando, en vano, descubrir que le pasaba.

Ron no lo sabía, pero en aquel momento descubrió el mayor de los sentimientos que puede tener un ser humano: El amor.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué estaba molesta con él? Él, Ronald Weasley, tenía derecho a hacer lo que se le antojara con su vida, y ella también, ¿Entonces porque diablos le molestaba tanto que besara o no a Lavender Brown? ¿Acaso ella no había hecho lo mismo con Krum años atrás? No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada de nada. Él era feliz así y punto. Suficiente tenía con los problemas que Ginny le traía, ¿Era necesario que estuviese todo el día pegada a Dean Thomas como una garrapata?, para colmo de males su amigo, Harry, estaba raro, y al parecer también le molestaba la actitud de Ginny, aunque jamás le dijo nada. Hermione, no sería una carga sobre sus espaldas, no señor, bien podría ella irse con Cormac McLaggen que a él jamás le molestaría, ¿o si?. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Krum teniéndola en sus brazos mientras la besaba, luego en lugar de Krum apareció su competidor en el puesto de guardián: aquello lo enfureció. Cormac era un estúpido musculoso al igual que ese búlgaro fracasado, los dos solamente servían para el Quidditch y nada más. Hermione merecía algo mejor, tal vez alguien sensible, leal, buen amigo y compañero, alguien como…. ¿él? Ron se rió. Era ridículo, él con Hermione sería una bomba de tiempo antes que alguno de los dos explotase y Hogwarts volase en mil pedazos. Tal vez, él no fuera el indicado, pero definitivamente tampoco lo eran McLaggen ni mucho menos Krum. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Por qué rayos su maldita hermana tuvo que abrir la boca y decir que Hermione y Krum se habían besado? Estaba mucho mejor sin saberlo. Maldición.<p>

—¿Vamos al lago Ro-Ro?

—Dejame en paz, Lavender —dijo antes de marcharse malhumorado, visiblemente molesto e interiormente…celoso.

Sí, descubrir los celos muchas veces no es placentero y muchos menos si todavía uno no es capaz de admitir que descubrió el verdadero amor.

* * *

><p>Harry se preguntó si se habían quedado dormidos tomados de la mano, la respuesta era, sí. Y si algo debía agradecerles Ron a sus hermanos, fue que le regalaran ese maravilloso libro (tal vez el primero que leyó sin protestar) "Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Brujas". Sí, había dado grandes pasos en esa materia. Ya había aceptado, al fin, su amor por ella y estaba tan decidido a conquistarla como a destruir junto a Harry los Horrocruxes. Cederle el sillón para que durmiera era una muestra de caballerosidad que el antiguo Ron, el de Hogwarts desconocería, pero no este Ron. Desde ya que estaba dando resultado, ella era bastante más gentil con él y eso le encantaba, casi tanto como Hermione en su totalidad.<p>

El asunto era que ese Ron, el de Hogwarts, todavía habitaba en él y muchas veces clamaba por salir y ser libre como el viento, como siempre lo había sido, y con un relicario maldito colgado del cuello, controlarlo era una verdadera misión imposible.

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación se permitió llorar, como seguramente lo hacía ella. Era un estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho todo eso? ¿Acaso no era él un Gryffindor de ley? ¿Acaso no debía estar al lado de su amigo como en este momento lo hacía Hermione? Se sentía como un maldito cobarde, lejos de sus amigos y habiendo huído como una rata, no merecía que lo consideraran su amigo, y no merecía en lo más mínimo a ella. Hermione seguro encontraría a alguien que la tratara como debía ser y no que la hiciera llorar. Él era un pobre diablo, nada más.

—Ron —escuchó —Ron —se despertó sobresaltado. La voz provenía del desiluminador, lo que siguió lo dejó perplejo. Cuando tomó conciencia que había aparecido, vio el desconocido Patronus, y lo siguió.

La luz, no era aquella hermosa cierva, ni tampoco de aquel objeto que le legó Dumbledore. La luz fue su voz. La voz de aquella muchacha, ella lo guió, inconcientemente, hasta Harry y la espada. Y descubrirlo, fue magnífico.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres apurarte, Ron? ¿Por qué siempre dejas todo a último momento? —exclamó ella desde la sala de aquella pequeña casa.<p>

—Ya, ya va. Estoy casi listo —contestó desde su habitación.

—Demonios —protestó Hermione, yendo hasta allí —Es el casamiento de Harry y TU hermana. No podemos llegar tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándola con ternura.

Hermione levantó su dedo índice amenazadoramente, pero luego lo bajó sonriendo. Ese era su esposo, el mismo de siempre y eso no cambiaría nunca. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras suavemente la besaba pensando en lo feliz que era a su lado y en como esas pequeñas peleas y muchas veces insignificantes eran tan lindas como ella.

Mirando a Harry y a Ginny su mente viajó al momento en que ellos estuvieron allí. Hubiese querido darle un mejor anillo, pero solo le alcanzó para ese. Un anillo simple, sin muchas decoraciones. Alejado totalmente del que Draco Malfoy le regaló a su esposa Astoria, pero sin embargo la carga sentimental que había en esa sortija era mucho más valiosa que el enorme diamente que lucía la menor de las Greengrass. Además, estaba seguro, que su esposa jamás hubiera aceptado tamaño regalo. Hermione era muy simple, y ese anillo, por más sencillo que fuere, a ella le quedaba hermoso.  
>Desde el momento en que aceptó ser su esposo, Ron, descubrió que no había nada más hermoso que despertar junto a ella cada mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero se equivocó, si y Ron admitía su enorme error. Su mujer estaba bañada en sudor, y haciendo tanta fuerza como podía. Él, esta vez, no podía ayudarla, debía hacerlo sola. Sin embargo no estaba sola, ahí estaba él, como siempre a su lado sosteniendole la mano, que ella apretaba con fuerza.<p>

—Tu puedes amor, sé que puedes.

—No, Ron, no puedo —dijo casi gritando, mientras Molly le pedía que hiciera unos últimos esfuerzos más.

—¡Sí puedes! Eres mi esposa, la que todo lo puede, incluído traer a mi primer hijo al mundo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Duele! —exclamó mientras volvía a pujar y el sudor mezclado con lágrimas corría por su rostro.

—Estoy acá, amor, estoy acá —le susurró al oído —Solo un último esfuerzo… eso así.

De repente un llanto inundó La Madriguera y Hermione se desplomó sobre la cama, que antaño pertenecía a Ron.

—¡Es una niña! —exclamó emocionada, Molly —Felicidades, es hermosa —dijo, pasándosela a un tembloroso Ron y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá. Mirá, Hermione, es nuestra hija ¿No es hermosa? Y muy chiquita, nunca ví nada tan chiquito en mi vida —dijo él, con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos vidriosos de felicidad —¿Cómo la llamaremos?

—Rose es un nombre que me gustó siempre, mi amor —susurró ella, con apenas fuerzas para hablar pero con las suficientes para sostener a su beba en brazos por primera vez, y comprobar que, efectivamente, era preciosa.

Ron supo que se equivocó al pensar que Hermione era la única mujer a la que amaría y con la que quería despertar cada mañana. Rose llegó al mundo para desmoronar todas sus creencias, y a hacer que vuelvan viejos fantasmas suyos, especialmente los celos. Porque en cuanto vio como su hija, su princesa, miraba a Scorpius Malfoy en el andén nueva y tres cuartos y como este le devolvía la mirada, supo que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo sucediera en años venideros. Porque reconoció en los ojos de Rose, algo que él mismo había sentido con Hermione, pero… ¿Un Malfoy? Ron se rehusó a aceptarlo. Nunca jamás aceptaría un Malfoy en su familia. De todas formas sabía que mucho no podría hacer para impedirlo, esas miradas habían hecho ya su trabajo, y seguramente el destino se encargaría del resto.  
>En cuanto el Expreso partió llevándose a su hija mayor, Ronald suspiró. Era tiempo que ella descubriera su propio destino, tal vez Scorpius Malfoy no fuera como su desgradable padre. Tal vez, cuando ya estaba llegando a los cuarenta años, Ron tuviese cosas que descubrir.<p>

—Mamá, papá. Este es Scorpius, mi…novio —murmuró algo nerviosa, una Rose de diecisiete años, a sus padres, aquella Navidad.

Sí, tenía aún muchas cosas por descubrir, como por ejemplo su tolerancia ante aquel rubio que había osado a robarse a su hija y la sostenía de la mano, en la cual brillaba un lindo anillo de compromiso. Ron suspiró y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, invitó a ese Malfoy a pasar a su casa.


End file.
